Finding Happiness
by Princess Kitsune-chan
Summary: AU. High school fic. Harry is off to his godfathers since has parents are away for business in America and attends a high class academy where he finds friends secrets and love. Draco/Harry slash , Herm/Blaze, Ron/Theo and many more.oh hold
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Arrival

A black haired boy about 16 years old, he looked down to check his ticket, it read. 'From: City Central, To: Burke Country Side. Platform 12'. The boy wore a dark green shirt that hugged his body like another layer of skin with a black hooded jumper, navy blue skinny leg jeans turned up the end still covering part of the black runners with bright green lasses. When the train arrived, the boy sat down next to the window and pulled out two letters. One from his parents and the other from a person called Sirius Black, now noticing the train started to move, he opened the one from is parents and started to read.

_My dearest son,_

_Harry, darling we both know that your father and I are going to be away on a business trip for a couple of months, that being said, you are to live with your godfather Sirius Back; he was your dad's best man at our wedding but no need to go in to that now. You must be wondering why your on a train, because he happens to live in the country. Your father and I wish you could come but we didn't want you to miss your schooling. There is a perfectly suited school there that you will be attending; it is also a high class. We expect your best son and if your grades are high, we might get there for Christmas. Make us proud Harry._

_Sincerely, Lillian and James Potter, xoxo_

_(Aka mum and dad)_

Harry looked up to find that out the window most of the tall buildings turned in to big trees. 'Half way I suppose' harry thought as he opened his second letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am pleased that you are to come live with me; I am also looking forward to meeting you. I am to apologize that I won't be meeting you at the station but I will have a car there waiting for you. When you arrive you will be a pointed to your room and I will greet you there a short time after. That should give you enough time to unpack and get settled. Than I will show you around the house then I'll answer as many of your questions that you may have over dinner._

_Sincerely, Sirius Black x_

Harry sighed as he put both of the letters away and pulled out his black iPod and placed his headphones over his ears. Pulling his brown suitcase and black shoulder bag closer, then turning his iPod on and retuned to look out the window. After about an hour, Harry started to notice more teenagers getting on the train with suitcases like him self. He also noticed that some were carrying animals. As some of the teenagers walked past some took no notice of him, others pointed and started to whisper to their friends and giggling. Harry looked back out the window.

Upon coming to Burke country side station, Harry got up from his seat as he pull the strap of his bag over his head and then lifted his suit case over to the train doors, when the train stopped and the doors opened and Harry looked around and he walked over to a sign that had his name on it. The man, who was holding the sign, took Harry's suitcase from his hands and carried it to a dark blue car. Harry followed and hopped in the back of the car. The ride to his godfather's house wasn't long. As soon as he got out of the car he pulled his headphones off his ears and let them rest around his neck.

While his eyes scanned the house and grounds he spotted different animals such as horses and dogs. 'Farm work' Harry thought as he started to follow the same man who picked him up from the station inside the house until they stopped at a wooden door.

"This is your room. Sirius told me to tell you to unpack and get settled. Good bye" the man said as he pulled Harry in to the room and placed the suitcase on the bed then left closing the door behind him. Harry looked around the room it has a single bed, a bedside table, then a window, a wardrobe and a deck next to the bookshelf. Harry stared at the door for a moment then walked over to the bed and started to unpack. Just as he pull out the last two objects that happen to be photo frames. One had a picture of him and his parent that was taking before they left on there business trip. Harry placed the photo on the bedside table. Then look at the photo in his hands. The other was a picture of him and a blonde haired boy, who had both his arms around Harry's waist and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder with a small smile on his face. 'I can't believe it has been five years.' Harry thought as he ran his fingers over the blonde's face.

A nock came from the door and the door open. Harry looked at who came in while still holding the photo. A black haired man who was wearing dark blue pair jeans and a dark red shirt and black runners with white laces, he came up and sat down on Harry's bed. He looked at the photo in his godsons hands. Harry still standing there looking at the man waiting for him to start up a conversation with him but the dark haired man just sat there and stared at the photo. Harry pulled off his headphones and switched his iPod off then placed them in the top draw. Then Harry started the conversation.

"This photo was taken five years ago, he was my…my best friend but as far as I know he's dead" Harry said in a sad voice as he placed the picture next the other on the bedside table.

"Oh sorry to hear that…well I show you around the rest of the house now if your up for It." The man said and Harry nodded. The man stood up and looked at Harry happily.

"Is something wrong sir?" Harry asked as he looked up to see the happy face, curious as to no why the man was so happy.

"If you haven't figured it out I'm Sirius black your godfather and might I say you look so much like your father but you have-." Sirius was cut off by Harry who was smiling.

"I have my mother's eyes yeah I know, I'm getting that a lot lately." Harry followed his godfather out of the room and down the hall and started to point to doors.

"Ok this is the bathroom, laundry, kitchen, dinning area and that door leads to the shed, paddock and stables. As you might know when you got here that I had horses and dogs you will also have to do a couple of chores and some you might have to get up at dawn. Its just a way to help me out till you start school you get the week ends off you can if you don't want to do any thing that's in town you can ask me and I'll can give you something to do if I have anything for you." Sirius said as he walked around the house.

"Sirius I have a few questions." Harry said as walked back in the kitchen. His godfather nodded.

"I knew you would go ahead ask away." Sirius said as he gave Harry a glass of coke.

"Ok how did you meet my parents?"

"School the one you're going to attend."

"What school is that?"

"You will be attending Hogwarts High Private Academy for High Achievers but you first have to take the entrance exam that's in one week I have a list of the most subject you should study. I know very well that your parents want you to get in and be to the best of your ability so I took a look in the exam…here." Handing a piece of paper over to harry who took it with a bored expression.

"I understand but how did you know what I should study."

"I know because when I'm not here of the day I'm at the school assisting the photography class and I don't do favoritism just so you know."

"Dose the school have a uniform?"

"yes and it is navy blue pants, white ironed long sleeved shirt a navy blue tie and a black jacket."

"Is the school close and do I come home."

"You can come home if you want but the school is a boarding school if you wish to stay there you can but it's your choice."

"What kind of farm you running here?"

"Well people come here with there horses and pay to use my training grounds, I also have classes to teach kids how to ride and some pay to leave there horses here over night and I look after them but I have my own in my own stables."

"Am I to get a horse or do I buy one?"

"I already got your horse well I got a couple so you can chose your one if you want."

"Ok are there any places that are hiring coz I need a job."

"Oh you can have a go in the café if you do well then the job is yours."

"There's a café here."

"Yeah it was your dads idea cause he worked here as a stableman when my dad owned it. Now I turned it into a ranch. Some people who come here with there horses have kids who don't ride so they work here till they go home."

"What's the shop called?"

"The marauders café"

"Ok I'll give it a try. What's for dinner?"

"Fish and potato." harry nodded and he helped Sirius make dinner, then they when to bed.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – getting settled

Harry woke to the sound of a light banging from outside. He got out of bed and looked at the clock to find it was six a clock on a Sunday morning. Harry went to his draws and pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and the t-shirt he had on the day before that hugged his chest like a another layer of skin. And he pulled on the black riding boots that Sirius got from the shed. He hurried down the hall and out to the stable where Sirius was. Sirius looked up as he heard rushed footsteps he just have time to blink then harry head popped inside with a questioned look then his body followed as did today's questions.

"Excuse me Sirius what r u doing in here"

"Fixing an old saddle for you but I should ask a couple of questions"

"Ok shoot"

"Do you want to learn how to ride a horse?"

"Only if you teach me in private"

"Done ok you see those horses over there" Sirius nodded he head over to his right. Harry looked left.

"Yeah what about them"

"I want you to let them out but you have to go around the other side wait a minute and ill show you so you'll know what to do next time"

Harry waited till his godfather finished his saddle. When Sirius was finished he gave the saddle to harry and walked out of the stable and walked all around till they saw a wooden door. Harry placed his saddle on the ground and out of the way. Sirius walked over to the lock and looking at harry so he was looking too and he slid the wood block out of the U shaped hook and pulled the open the door.

"These horses and for the teens who want to learn how to ride. I only got a couple of people coming with their own horses today so I can teach you how to saddle a horse properly and get on it but first look at those and tell me which one you like" Sirius said as he closed the door, Harry shrugged.

"I don't know what would be best for me"

"Ok I know you might not believe me but I was just the same so I did something really weird. I stood in the middle of the training ground with ten horses I just stood there waiting after 3 hours I was about to leave but I horse came up to me so I reached out to pat it and it smelled me and as soon as I touched his forehead I knew at that moment that was my horse a black filly" Sirius said as they walked into the paddock.

"Can I do that now" harry asked with curiousness in his voice.

"Sure just stand over near a gate so if you spook a horse you can get out easily I'm going to get my horse"

"Ok" harry said as his godfather walked over to a horse and patted it.

Half hour later Sirius was on his way back from his private stable. When a horse started to make a ruckus Sirius looked at which horse…'the black stallion' Sirius frowned then took off and rode to where harry was. When he got near harry he slowed down his horse. Harry still standing where there was no horses anywhere near him. Sirius looked closer to harry's face. 'A sad expression'

"Harry give me your hand" harry looked up as he heard Sirius and his horse.

"But no horses came yet"

"I think I found him"

Harry grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him self up. Once up they got to a different stable. Sirius got harry off and then himself. Harry followed Sirius in the stable and they walked over to a black horse.

"This horse was given to me as payment from a family I am always looking for new horses to break in I broke him in yesterday but when I was getting lily saddled just now he was worked up for some reason and than I got to you and your face was sad so I think he is as good as yours, try and pat him."

"Eh, ok I'll try" so harry walked to the gate, opened it and went in and closed the gate, and just stood there.

The horse just shook his head walked over the other side of his stable. Half hour later the horse still staring at Harry, then started to walk towards him. Head stretched out lowly sniffing the air toward harry who was now slowly reaching out his arm. Talking small steps getting closer once close enough to touch, Harry stopped the horse took another step and moved his head in to harry's hand.

"Awesome" harry heard from behind him. Guessing that it was time to make a move harry took a step closer and brought up his other hand, letting the horse sniff his other hand then putting it on the other side of the horse's long face he moved it to the horse's forehead. The horse looked up and straight into harry's eye. Without blinking harry stared back. Harry blinked and placed his forehead against the horses.

"I'm calling him scar." Harry said as he started to rub the horse's neck. And turned his head to Sirius who nodded

"Do you really want that horse Harry?"

"Yes, I know you might not believe me, but I stood in the middle of a stable with a beautiful black horse and as soon as I touched his forehead I knew at that moment that was my horse, hmm that sounds very familiar to me." Harry said with a smirk.

"Cheeky kid, that's a stallion kiddo" Sirius laughed at harry's questioned face.

"What?"

"There hard to break in but your lucky I already did" Harry smiled.

"Its eight I think we should eat breakfast" Sirius nodded at harry's statement.

Then getting Lily and pulling the rains so the horse to follow, they came to a small shop near the main stable Sirius opened the shop and they ate their breakfast in there.

After harry and Sirius ate they went out to let Scar out into the paddock. When Scar was running about harry thought of an idea he jumped the paddock gate and walked out in to the paddock. Sirius was on Lily and riding around the property. Then he noticed others arrive with there own horses, he rode up to meet them. Harry noticed that Sirius was leaving. So he walked to a horse and started patting it.

"Ah Remus how are you doing this fine day"

"I'm well and since when do you start baby sitting Sirius"

"That happens to be my sixteen year old godson Remus"

"Ah so that's harry we haven't seen him in 12 years he looks like James-"

"With Lily's eyes my friend so by the look of it you came to do kitchen duty today"

"Why yes but I want to know is what horse is he-"

"Scar is in the same paddock as harry at the moment"

"Scar"

"Harry's horse"

"Wow what breed"

"The black stallion"

"Just like his father. Well this is going to be interesting"

After parking his car near Sirius's house, Remus went to the paddock. Only to see harry lying on the ground with scar sitting near him. Harry sat up as he heard some whistle tune. Looking around he saw a brown haired man he wore black jeans and black runners and a white shirt and holding a white apron. Sirius was still chatting with a read headed couple with 4 children with them. Harry looked at the man that came in to the paddock.

"May I help you sir?" harry said to the man.

"Yes you can I was wondering if you knew were harry potter might be"

"Yes I do sir but how is it that you know that name sir"

"I am a friend of his father and Sirius we use to be roommates at HPA together with another two boys"

"I am Harry Potter sir but my I know yours please"

"Just call me Remus harry" harry nodded and then went back to patting scar. And Remus when walked to the shop and started working.

"HARRY" Sirius yelled 1 hour later. Harry got up and walked over to where Sirius was still talking with a family of red heads.

"Yes" harry said.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and there daughter Ginny and sons Fred, Gorge and Ron, he's your age" harry nodded at them.

"Pleased to meet you Sirius may I saddle my horse soon please" Sirius nodded.

"Go get your saddle and meet me in scar's paddock in 10 minutes" harry nodded then bowed to the Wesley family. Then walked away to get his saddle

"So that's Lillian and James child, proud child" Mr. Wesley said Sirius nodded.

"Fred, Gorge why don't you help Remus in the shop, Ron why don't you saddle up and I'll help you Ginny." Mrs. Wesley said then walked away with the two young ones, Fred and Gorge went in the direction of the café.

Harry went in the shed and tried to remember where his saddle was looking around he saw another boy with blonde hair and a black fringe. He was bent over fiddling with a saddle then stud up stretched then grabbed the saddle and went to walk out but froze and dropped the saddle when he saw harry. Bending down he grabbed the saddle again and walked past harry, who turned when he heard a voice.

"I bet you can't find your saddle huh harry." Noticing the red hair straight away, it was Ron.

"No I can't but I know where it is now good bye."

"So what horse is yours, mine is a Virginia highlander."

"I got to get scar's saddle, why are you following me."

"I thought we will be friends, so scar is the name of your horse so what is he is it a mustang, mountain or a filly-."

"If you must know scar happens to be a stallion."

"Ha ha your funny seriously is your horse a flabella like Ginny's."

"Grr I'm not a liar my horse is a black pureblood stallion." harry semi-yelled walking past the red head. Both didn't know that a blonde hared boy was listening as said boy heard footsteps he went back to what he was doing before harry came.

Harry went around the stable where the gate was and picked up his saddle. When he got to the paddock Sirius was already waiting for him. Sirius turned his head gesturing to the paddock for Harry to call scar. Harry nodded and ducked through the gate and stud there. Ron followed harry back to the paddock with his saddled horse, Ron was now standing next to Sirius.

"Scar" Harry whistled. A Black horse's head popped up out of the long grass. Harry called scar again and the horse got up then trotted towards harry who smiled.

"What kind of breed is that Sirius?"

"A stallion Ron" Ron's jaw dropped then turned a little red from anger.

"At a boy" harry said to scar as he rubbed his horses head and neck.

"Ok harry" Sirius said, Ron still standing next to him while patting his horse. Harry looked at his godfather.

"Now place the metal bit in the horses mouth and put to top over his ears and do the small buckle up underneath scars head" harry did so. Sirius continued.

"Scar was already groomed I believe, now place the saddle pad like mine if you can see it. Good slowly place your saddle in the pad and do up the girth strap. Brilliant now walk scar around to get used to the saddle."

After awhile Sirius got off lily and helped harry on to scar after harry walked him to the 'break in ring' as Sirius said it and harry laughed. Ron hoisted him self on (name of rat) and tottered off down a dirt road for a trail right with some other children. As Sirius told harry what to do next.

As lunch time came around Sirius walked harry into the café. Sirius looked around and walked to sit next to a blonde haired women, Harry walked up to Sirius and waited for his godfather to say something.

"Harry this is my cousin Narcissa Malfoy" Sirius said as harry stretched out his hand for her hand.

"Hello ma'am it's nice to meet you" harry said as Narcissa shook his hand.

"it was nice to finally meet you too Mr. potter, well I have to leave my husband is waiting for me I will pick my son up at the usual time Sirius and good day to you both" with that the blonde lady stood and walked out of the café. Just as Remus came to talk to Sirius as well as getting harry's order.

As harry stepped out from scar's stable walked to the house then straight to his room and grabbed his iPod and head phones. Walking back to scar's stable. He looked to see if anyone was in the stable house, noting that no one was around he placed his head phones over his ears picked his song waited till his body got into moving with the hip-hop rhyme and started to dance. Harry was unaware of the pair of eyes watching him from the door.

As he stopped dancing and looked at his watch it read 4:57 pm, he cursed and ran out of the stables. Sirius was sitting in a booth when harry ran in the café. Sirius looked up and gave a frown as he harry then walked over to him raising his hand, harry crunched his eyes together waiting for what ever his godfather was going to do but didn't expect Sirius to ruffle his hair. Walking in the back harry followed. And saw Remus, two red headed boys and the same blond boy from earlier. Harry helped close the café.

"Just in time to help close the café ok I need you to grab a cloth and start clearing away some tables." Sirius said as he pointed harry.

"Draco you will mop the floors today please" than pointing to the blonde haired boy

"And Fred, gorge I need you to take the garbage out" and pointed at the Weasely twins

"And Remus and I will wash up off you go" and everyone went to work.

It was about 7:23pm when Remus took his leave so they said their good-byes.

TBC


End file.
